Asami The Author
by FizzSummers
Summary: Thanks to Jinora, Korra's really gotten into a popular book series written by Asami Sato. Once the two of them finally meet they eventually start a close friendship and then a romance. But some of the avatar's enemies plan to use her newly found love against her. Korrasami. AU.


**Asami the Author**

Chapter One:

"Hey Jinora, guess what I got." Korra said, holding up a brand new hardback novel as she approached the younger girl. There was a grin on her face. As soon as she had woken up in the morning she had went to the Republic City Bookstore to buy herself a copy.

Jinora turned around and eyed the book curiously, "Oh you've got the new Asami Sato book. I personally like her stand-alone novels more, I've sort of lost interest in the Cookie and Smokes series." she explained, "Along with detective books in general."

The avatar rolled her eyes. Jinora was the one who had suggested she read the series in the first place. "Well you know what Jinora? I think anything that Miss Sato writes is pure gold, I just like her C and S books a bit more. They're awesome!" The series was about two female detectives skilled at hand-to-hand combat solving various unusual cases. Korra had grown very fond of the fictional characters, they were strong and kick-butt just like her. She was very grateful to Miss Sato for creating them but at first, when she saw the author's picture on the back of the books, she had been surprised that such a "prissy" looking woman could create such amazingly tough characters.

Jinora was about to say something further but then Ikki walked between them, "Are you talking about that writer lady again? You must be obsessed Korra!"

"I am not obsessed Ikki!" Korra snapped.

The little girl giggled, "Hehe, sure you're not."

"Hey, Korra come to think of it how come you've never tried meeting Miss Sato? I mean she just lives in Republic City." said Jinora.

"Because she's famous and super-mega rich."

"You're the avatar!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Yeah Korra I mean you could meet her if you wanted. Maybe even request that she write your autobiography or make you a character in one of her books," Jinora said, smiling.

Korra's eyes lit up at the thought of making an appearance in one of Asami Sato's novels, "But but do you think she'll...you know...like me?"

The airbender girls looked at one another. They had never thought the avatar would feel insecure over something like this. "I don't see why not." Jinora told her. Suddenly the two young girls were pulled into a constricting embrace.

"You girls have the best ideas," said Korra, "I'm going to invite Miss Sato here to the Air Temple for dinner. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind."

"Korra...we...can't...breath..." Ikki choked out as Korra's strong arms tightened around them.

_**xxxxx**_

"I would like to invite bestselling author, Asami Sato to Air Temple Island for dinner tonight at five." Korra said into the microphone, camera's flashed and the reporters rambled on and on. She had called for a press conference so she could invite the author. Although she sounded confident, inside she was nervous. What if Miss Sato rejected her invitation and didn't even show up?

"Avatar Korra is this a date?" one of the reporters asked her.

Korra felt a blush come to her cheeks, "What? No! It's just dinner!" she said defensively.

"Are you in love with Asami Sato?" another asked. Apparently they wanted to make the story a bit more "juicy". Either way she still knew that the news of her offer would spread like fire.

"Huh? –Ugh!" she turned away from the microphone, her hatred for reporters growing.

Once Korra was well away from the scene she started to think about how she should dress for the dinner. She didn't care for make up and dresses but tonight she wanted to blow Miss Sato's mind. _That is if she actually shows up, _the avatar reminded herself.

As soon as Korra returned to the Air Temple, Tenzin approached her not looking very pleased. "Korra, it's not good to use your avatar status to meet celebrities." he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Tenzin the creator of Cookie and Smokes is not just a celebrity, she is a genius," Korra explained after giving the airbender a playful punch on the shoulder. "And she's going to make me a character in her next book." She knew she couldn't be completely sure that such a thing would happen but her hopes were growing higher and higher.

Tenzin sighed and shook his head, "I'm glad you've grown to enjoy reading but –"

"Hey and make sure Pema cooks a really, really good dinner tonight." said Korra, envisioning a perfect night within her head.

_**xxxxx**_

The brush had gone through her hair countless times before the avatar felt satisfied. She wore a pretty aqua blue dress and Pema had assisted her with her makeup. She sought perfection tonight, even though she knew it would only lead to even worse disappointment if Miss Sato did not make her appearance.

"Korra, dinner's ready." she spun around to see Ikki standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"I'm ready." Korra said after taking a deep breath.

"Geez Korra, I've never seen you so worked up." Ikki said in amusement.

Korra ignored the little girl and walked out of the room so she could make her way to the dining area. Ikki followed closely behind her, snickering the whole way. She couldn't even fathom what the airbender found so hilarious. That was until she got to the dining room. She stopped dead on her feet, it felt as if someone had punched her right in the stomach.

Standing there conversing with the air family was Miss Asami Sato herself. She had showed up early, before Pema had even finished dinner and Ikki hadn't even bothered to warn Korra. Her eyes darted to the little girl who was looking at her with an impish grin. But she was too excited to be angry. _She's here...she came..._she said to herself again and again.

"Oh Korra's here." Tenzin said when he caught sight of the avatar, all the eyes in the room turned on her. But the ones she cared about the most were the lovely eyes of Miss Sato.

"Hey Korra," Asami said, approaching the starstruck avatar. "I was so happy when you invited me it was really nice of you." With a smile she held out her hand.

"Oh hey Miss Sato!" Korra said eagerly, a little reluctant to take the author's hand since her own palms were now sweaty. "I'm such a big fan and I'm so glad you came!" She gave the delicate looking hand a quick shake, a big smile crossing her face. _I probably seem like a total spaz, _Korra said to herself, _Keep it together Korra. _

"Of course I came, it's not everyday you get a personal invite from the avatar." she replied, "And please call me Asami."

"Yeah Asami, there's so much I want to say to you." Korra told her, trying to overcome her nervousness. "Well, um, since Pema isn't finished with dinner why don't you come see my room."

_I must have her alone..._the avatar thought.

"That sounds great," Asami said.

"See you guys later," Korra said to the family and led the author away.

_**xxxxx**_

There wasn't really anything great about Korra's room in the air temple. But she just had to have Asami all to herself. "Let me just say, I love Cookie and Smokes." she said once she closed the door behind her. "I've never really enjoyed reading before until I was introduced to your work."

Asami giggled as she glanced around in the room, "I'm glad you like it but I think I'm losing touch with Cookie and Smokes. After The Missing Link, I plan to write one more book for C and S. I mean fourteen books in a series is enough isn't it?"

As soon as she heard those words Korra's heart sank. The Missing Link had been the newest book she recently bought and that she wasn't finished with yet. There would only be one more to follow? "But I love them..." Korra said sadly.

"Awww I'm sorry sweetie," Asami said, placing a comforting hand on the avatar's cheek. "It's just hard for me to write about Cookie and Smokes I just don't feel the same enthusiasm about them anymore."

Korra's left eye began to twitch violently as something began to snap in her. _ I'm going crazy! _She thought to herself in frustration.

"Are you okay?" the author asked in concern.

"Okay!" Korra cried, suddenly tackling her favorite author onto the bed. She hated herself for doing such a thing but it was as if she just couldn't control herself. She pinned the other female down by the wrists and looked into her eyes. _She's so pretty..._Korra thought for a moment.

"Korra, what in the world are you doing?" Asami asked in confusion. The avatar found it surprising that she didn't seem all that frightened.

A blush came to the avatar's face, "Just promise to continue the series and I'll let you go." she said.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise that," the author replied honestly.

"But, But I wanted to be in one of your books so bad!" Korra exclaimed.

"Is that what this is about?" said Asami. "Come on Korra, let me up."

With a sigh, Korra pushed herself off of Asami and bowed her head. "Sorry about that." she muttered.

"It's fine." Asami said as she got up from the bed. "I'd love to write about you!"

Instantly the avatar lifted her head, a smile coming to her face. "Really?" she said, needing to make sure that the author's words were sincere.

"Of course, writing about a tough female avatar, I would love to do that! But we'll have to get to know each other better first so I can really flesh out your character."

"Well sure, when should we start?" Korra asked, almost bouncing with joy.

"Tonight after dinner if that's okay, we can go over to my place." With that she pulled the overjoyed avatar into a tight hug.


End file.
